


Rosas

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Origami, Panic Attacks, Surprises
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri se vê de pé, de terno preto, com a medalha de ouro no pescoço. Ele finaliza os preparativos para a festa de gala, olhando para um buquê ao seu lado. Finalmente…





	Rosas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108975) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



Yuuri se vê de pé, de terno preto, com a medalha de ouro no pescoço. Ele finaliza os preparativos para a festa de gala, olhando para um buquê ao seu lado. Finalmente…

Finalmente ele está pronto. Erguendo a mão direita, ele aproxima os lábios de sua aliança, a beijando decidido. Ele começa a respirar fundo, começando a sentir a minha ansiedade atacar minha mente. E se ele recusar? E se ele rir da minha cara? Eu sei, sou um idiota por planejar isso. Talvez eu devesse jogar tudo fora. Talvez eu devesse me ausentar da festa e me enfiar na cama. Talvez… Não! Pare!

Mordendo o seu lábio inferior, Yuuri Katsuki se vê derramando lágrimas. Oh, não. Ele pega o telefone, que vibrava na cama, com sua mão trêmula. Ele vê que seu técnico está ligando e atende.

 _“Yuuuuuuurii, você está pronto?”_  Victor Nikiforov pergunta, animado.

Yuuri acaba imaginando ele do outro lado da linha, tentando sorrir. Mas acaba deixando escapar um soluço.

_“Yuuri? Algo errado.”_

Ele leva a mão na boca, tentando abafar os soluços, deslizando na parede até se sentar no chão e se encolher.

_“Yuuri, escute a minha voz. Está tudo bem. Respire fundo e solte, como sempre fizemos quando você está tendo um ataque. Imagine Hasetsu, imagine Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san e Mari lhe abraçando, o parabenizando pela medalha. Imagine Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz e Loop animados ao te ver. Imagine a praia, de manhã cedo e de noite, passeando comigo e Makka. Imagine a grande tigela de Katsudon que sua mãe irá lhe servir…” Victor é interrompido pela risada abafada de Yuuri. “Yuuri?”_

“Obrigado, Victor.” Ele diz, respirando fundo e repassando as imagens que Victor disse em sua mente.

_“Tudo bem agora?”_

“Sim.” Yuuri respode. “Eu logo me encontrarei com você no banquete.”

_“Não demora, tá?”_

“Hm.” Yuuri diz, desligando.

Eu consigo.

Yuuri se ajeita, pega o buquê e, respirando fundo, deixa o quarto do hotel.

…

O salão está cheio de pessoas. Patinadores, técnicos, patrocinadores e convidados. Várias pessoas estão parabenizando o medalhista de prata, Yuri Plisetsky e de bronze, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri entra no salão discretamente, vendo logo de cara seu amigo Phichit Chulanont, quinto lugar na competição de hoje.

“Yuuri!!!” Ele grita quando o nota, fazendo outras pessoas se virarem para ele.

Mas Phichit se adianta e o abraça, o parabenizando.

“Parabéns, Yuuri. Você merece essa medalha.” Ele diz.

Yuuri da uma risada, o abraçando também e o agradecendo. Phichit nota o buquê.

“Você fez mesmo?” Ele pergunta, e Yuuri afirma. “Eu preciso filmar e postar no Instagram.”

“Não esperava menos de você.” Yuuri diz, e Phichit nota os olhos dele.

“Você está bem?” Ele pergunta, preocupado.

“Victor me ajudou.” Yuuri diz, afirmando com a cabeça.

“Ótimo. Então o que está esperando para agarrar seu homem?” Phichit pergunta, sorrindo.

“Eu sei, eu sei.” Yuuri diz, respirando fundo.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri~!”

Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse procurar Victor, este o agarra com força, o derrubando e fazendo com que ele batesse com a cabeça no chão.

“Dói…” Yuuri fala, e Victor percebe o que fez.

“Ah, me desculpe, Yuuri! Você está bem? Sabe quem é você? Quem sou eu?” Ele começa a dizer, desesperado.

Pessoas começavam a se aproximar, curiosos. Yuuri acaricia a nuca, de cabeça baixa e respira fundo. É agora.

“Victor Nikiforov.” Ele fala, estendendo as flores, um pouco amassadas para ele. “Isso é para você.”

Victor o olha confuso, para o buquê de rosas… não, de origamis dobrados em forma de rosas vermelhas. Yuuri sorri, e pega o origami do centro, o abrindo e estendendo para ele.

“Parabéns pelo bronze.” Ele lê, sorrindo ao ver que Yuuri pega outra folha e repete o movimento. “Obrigado por ser meu técnico… Yuuri, eu é quem agradeço por me aceitar!”

Yuuri apenas sorri para ele, tocando nas flores.

Victor começa a pegar os origamis, os abrindo e lendo em voz alta. Phichit já estava gravando tudo desde o momento que seu amigo foi derrubado, já sabendo o que vem por aí.

“Obrigado por ser você mesmo.” Victor continua, restando mais uma rosa.

Yuuri se surpreende pelo fato de sem querer, essa rosa ficou por último. Afinal é ela quem contém a mensagem mais importante e o verdadeiro motivo do buquê de origami. Ele engole em seco quando Victor estende a mão e pega a última rosa, a desdobrando e lendo, de olhos arregalados. Minutos se passam e Yuuri percebe que as mãos que seguram o papel começam a se tremer.

“Vi-Victor?” Yuuri pergunta, nervoso. “Eu te amo. Você quer c-”

“Sim!!!!!” Victor responde de repente, avançado em cima dele e o beijando. “Eu quero casar com você sim!”

Assobios, aplausos, parabenizações e xingamentos por parte de Yurio assusta o patinador japonês, que fica completamente vermelho. Victor se afasta dele e diz.

“Não ouse beber além da conta hoje. Quero dançar com você de novo, e quero que lembre de tudo.”

Yuuri Katsuki, inclina o rosto incorporando ‘Eros', lambe os lábios, deixando Victor surpreso.

“Nunca tire os olhos de mim.” Ele diz. “Nunca.”

“Fique perto de mim. Sempre.” Victor responde, o abraçando fortemente.


End file.
